


Inazuma Prompts, Story Drafts, & More!

by HetaGist_123



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon, Comedy, Culture, Drama, Food, Other, Romance, Shipping/Ships, Sports, fashion - Freeform, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaGist_123/pseuds/HetaGist_123
Summary: A book for Inazuma Eleven prompts and short stories! Hope you'll be able you love the characters and the anime even more now! Sakka Yarouze!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Prompt 1: Coaches/Managers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Coach's Thoughts
> 
> The soccer girls of Poveda Academy requested former coach Kira Hitomiko for a soccer match. Surprisingly, Hitomiko didn't pick actual female players for the job.

"Girls, take your break!"

_ "Hai, kantoku!"  _

Three months have passed after the Football Frontier International tournament. A week had passed, and Kira Hitomiko had received a request from an all-girls school to have a practice match. Poveda Academy was famous for having a lot of awards because of their female sports players. Hitomiko wasn't surprised, but she didn't expect that an all-girls school would formally ask her, much less even ask personally.

Normally Hitomiko would pick Yagami Reina and her female scout team, but for some reason, she picked the managers from each soccer team instead. 

Hitomiko had never really played in an official match when she was a kid, so being a coach was the next best thing. Back in her time girls weren't allowed to even be on a playing field. She was glad that the time had changed.

_ "Kantoku," _ Hitomiko's thoughts were snapped out when she heard Raimon Natsumi call out. "We're ready for practice now!"

"Go on ahead." Hitomiko flips her hair, and as usual, crossing her arms. "After that, go and do three laps so you can go home."

"Are you kidding?" Otonashi Haruna gives a toothy grin. "We can go on for two more hours!"

_ "Haruna-chan..." _ Fuyuka sweatdropped while laughing nervously.

Iroha gave a light laugh. "Hope trainin' will be more challengin' than this."

"Agreed." Kino Aki looks at Hitomiko with a determined smile. "Ready to give us more than we bargained for?"

That question definitely surprised the older female, but she returned her with the usual smirk-like smile she had shown the first time Hibiki Seigou had introduced her to the Raimon Eleven.

"You say you can handle more than two hours, huh?" Hitomiko chuckled.

Times did change, but she was glad that it changed for the better.


	2. Prompt 2: Hangouts/Side jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Stress Reliever (High School AU)
> 
> After a tiring day, what better way to cool off by staying at the park and drinking store-bought beverages?

"Here," Fudou Akio manages to catch the can of beer thrown at him by Kira Hiroto. Who would've thought that the son of the Kira Company would settle for a _San Miguel_ beer from 7-11? Then again, being picky wasn't part of Hiroto's personality.

"Pass me one, why don't you?" Hiroto hums as he throws a bottle of Soda Pop to Haizaki Ryouhei. "The hell? I thought you bought beer for everyone." The grey-haired male gives a small glare at Hiroto, who returns it with an eye roll. "Your dad would've murdered me if you came home like an idiot." 

Haizaki wanted to retaliate but Tsunami Jousuke had stopped him by grabbing the first year's shoulder. After handing Tsunami another can of beer, he threw away the plastic bag and sat down on the grass. It was a Friday. Tsunami invited a few other people, but they wouldn't be here for an hour. They had the park to themselves until then. Because Hiroto was the only one who bought a wallet with him (everyone else had money, but the money they had weren't enough to even by something from a vending machine), he was the one who bought the drinks. 

Hiroto opens up a can of beer for himself, taking a sip as he looks up at the orange-colored sky. He hadn't even thought of coming here with the pink-haired upperclassman, but some persistence was thrown into the mix and Hiroto just gave in. Turns out he wasn't the only one that Tsunami had invited; Fudou needed a break from Kidou's tutoring and Haizaki wanted to get out of the house more. He even invited Someoka Ryuugo, who wasn't even interested in doing things after the school day was over.

"Oi, seaweed," Hiroto rolled his eyes, facing Haizaki with a bored expression. "What now? Still pissed that you wanted a beer? When you're in the second year, I'll buy you one." "Not that, dimwit." The grey-haired teen says angrily. "I was gonna ask what was on your mind." "Probably full of inheritance money." Fudou snickered.

"Bullshit." Hiroto scoffed. "I don't give a damn about the inheritance. Dad can give it to Tatsuya for all I care."

"You weren't the type to go for money, huh." Tsunami lets out a low whistle. "Kinda makes sense."

"What about you? How come you chose to give the scholarship away?" It was Hiroto's turn to ask now. He remembered Tsunami winning a scholarship by chance, and that he gave it to a friend of his. 

The pink-haired hummed, lying down on the grass. "Didn't need it."

"Scholarships give another reason to put you in a tight spot," Haizaki says, finishing the last of his Soda Pop. "If you did something stupid, they'll take it away from you."

"Tried saying that to Kidou, he didn't listen." Fudou laughed a little, crunching the can of beer with his foot. 

Hiroto only shrugged, staring back at the sky. He smiled to himself, then faced the other three. "Wanna prank the others when they get here?"

"Hell yeah." Tsunami was the first one that stood up. "The usual?"

"Probably with water." Haizaki snickered.

"Nah, let's just buy more beer and soda pop," Fudou suggested. "That'll give 'em a real shock."

Now he knew why he had accepted the upperclassman's invitation.

Hiroto found himself a stress-reliever, and in an unexpected place as well.

**BONUS:**

Genda Koujirou only looked to disappointment as Fudou and the others had bought yet another plastic bag full of beer and Soda Pop. Once they were out of sight, he takes a sigh of relief. "Why couldn't we have chosen a better job, Henmi?"

Henmi Wataru only shrugged while putting in a new stack of Soda Pop in one of the coolers. "It was the only place that was near the school campus."

"The cafe that Jirou works in was closer." Genda retaliated in an irritated tone.

"It's a butler and music cafe." Domon Asuka says, finishing up the inventory check for the day. "And the Sakuma twins have more connections to music than us."

Genda shrugged. Part-time jobs were tiring. Then again, what kind of job would it be if you didn't put in the extra effort?

"Our shift's ending in thirty minutes," Henmi says, looking at his wristwatch. "Wanna go to the cafe then?"

"Meh. Maybe some jazz would give us a reliever." Domon puts his hands behind his back while giving a small smile.

Genda chuckled. If part-time jobs were like this, then being tired was worth it.


	3. Prompt 3: Siblings/Unexpected Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Harajuku Meetings
> 
> Midorikawa Ryuuji invites Sakuma Jirou to Harajuku, and they meet Otonashi Haruna and Gouenji Yuuka while they shop.

"You didn't tell me you had a twin sister."

Sakuma Jirou was surprised when Midorikawa Ryuuji had invited him to go out in Harajuku. The cyan-haired male didn't have any plans for the day, so he accepted the former alien's offer. Midorikawa had been to Harajuku a bunch of times with Reina and the rest of the gang, so he knew the best places to shop and eat.

They had stopped at a clothes shop near a famous busking street. Midorikawa had asked to borrow Jirou's phone to connect to the internet data. It was only then when the green-haired male saw Jirou's wallpaper: It was a wallpaper of Jirou in his Teikoku school uniform, and next to him was a girl who looked exactly like him, wearing the Teikoku soccer jersey. 

"Didn't you already meet her?" Jirou asks curiously. 

"No." Midorikawa shakes his head, still looking at Jirou's lock screen. "Is she on the soccer team at Teikoku?"

"She's the vice-captain," Jirou states. "And she's smarter than me when it comes to game-making. Heck, people call her Kidou's Assistant." He chuckled as he goes through the accessory aisle. "She's definitely like your friend, uh... who was that girl again? Her name starts with an R..." "Reina." The green-haired male answered, already grabbing his phone and started to connect to the data.

_ "Midorikawa-san!" _

"Hmm?" Midorikawa turned around to see a familiar face. He gave a relaxed smile, scratching the back of his head.  _ "Haruna-san," _ He chuckled, seeing that the younger girl was with a kid who had brown hair tied into braids and was wearing a pink dress. "Are you babysitting?" He asked.

"I am, actually," Haruna replies with a grin. "You've already met  _ Yuuka-chan _ , haven't you?"

Midorikawa looks at the little girl, now noticing that she was holding a giant stuffed toy turtle. He mentally sweatdropped, remembering that Fubuki had told him that Gouenji had bought a huge stuffed toy just for his little sister. 

"Alright, found it---Oh, hi,  _ Haruna-chan _ ." Jirou pops out of the accessory aisle, holding a small box.  _ "Jirou-nii~!"  _ Yuuka says in a cute tone, holding up the giant turtle. " _ Nii-chan _ bought me this!" She says proudly, and Jirou sweatdrops. "Oh, right. Gouenji got that..." He laughs awkwardly.

Midorikawa eyes the box in Jirou's hands. "Say, what did you buy?" He asks curiously.

Yuuka goes on her tip-toes for a moment before smiling brightly.  _ "Jirou-nii  _ bought a jewelry box for  _ Rena-nee~! _ " 

"I bought this for the person who invited me to go out today." Jirou gives the box to the shorter teen, who blinks his eyes in surprise. "Eh? What for?"

"A token of friendship, I suppose," Jirou answers with a short shrug. "My sister said you liked small boxes. I paid for it already, don't worry." He reassures since Midorikawa was giving a startled look at him.

_ "Jirou-nii?" _ Yuuka stares at the eyepatch-wearing teenager with a curious expression. Jirou kneels to her level, patting her head. "My sister acts like your brother sometimes." He says to her, and Yuuka only giggles.

_ "Midorikawa-san,"  _ Haruna faces the green-haired teen with a short smile, seeing as Yuuka and Jirou were starting to have a conversation. "Huh? Oh, uh..." Midorikawa scratched the back of his neck sheepishly; No one (except his family from Sun Garden) had given him something so nice. Not to mention that he was the one who invited Jirou in the first place!

"You can keep all of your little proverbs in there," Haruna suggested, already putting out a piece of paper and a pen (Midorikawa figured that she always bought those with her, seeing as she was part of the journalism club) and started to write on it. "Here!" She hands him the paper, and Midorikawa looks at what she had written.

"A journey of a thousand miles starts with a single step."

"This is something I would say." Midorikawa smiles at the younger girl, who returns it with a grin. 

"Funny that we met each other here in Harajuku." Haruna says.

True, Midorikawa hadn't expected to see Haruna and Yuuka coming here as well, not to mention that he had received a good present as well. He looked at Jirou, who was giving Yuuka a piggyback ride while looking at the different headbands that were on display.

"Expect the unexpected", as one would say. But that saying was somewhat confusing. I mean, what kind of surprise would be expected?


	4. Prompt 4 & 5: Dream Matches/A Day at the Dorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Differences Don't Matter
> 
> Genda Koujirou and Kazemaru Ichirouta are transfer students at Eisei Gakuen. Genda meets a girl named Katokima, and they end up as roomates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs Included:
> 
> Midorikawa Katokima = Midorikawa Ryuuji's younger sister.  
> Sakuma Rena = Sakuma Jirou's twin sister

"Can you remind me again  _ why _ you asked me to go with you?" 

Genda Koujirou was scrolling through his phone when Kazemaru Ichirouta had asked the question for the third time today. "You asked the same question, so I'm giving the same answer." He looks at him with a bored expression. "We were invited by Midorikawa Ryuuji." The spiky-haired teenager answered with a sigh. 

"I have better things to do than go with you." Kazemaru lets out a long sigh of exasperation. 

"I would've invited Jirou, you know." Genda tries to hold in every fiber of his being to growl at the shorter boy. "But he and his sister wanted to go to Oumihara for the program."

"Then you could've asked someone else that you know. I'm not sure why you asked me instead." Kazemaru narrows his brown-colored orbs at the taller boy. 

"I asked you because you said you needed a break from Fudou's nonsense." Genda points out, and Kazemaru kept his mouth shut after that.

It had been a full hour when they took a train to Eisei Gakuen. After the Football Frontier tournament, the Youth Soccer Association had announced that there was going to be an exchange student program. The exchange program was part of the reinforcement program that was announced the year before. Kazemaru was just getting his papers done so he can transfer back to Raimon, but when he heard about the program he just sighed and decided to go along with it.

After thirty minutes, they had arrived at a large building. It was a glass building with steel doors. It was clear that they were at the dorms since they didn't know where the school building was.

"...damn rich people." 

"Don't go saying quotes from Ouran High School Host Club."

==========================================

"You guys must be from Teikoku!  _ Ryuu-nii  _ always mentioned about you guys because he's friends with a girl named  _ Rena-nee _ and..." Genda knew that girls were talkative but he never knew that this particular girl would talk like a news reporter.

The girl in question was Midorikawa Katokima, Midorikawa Ryuuji's younger sister. This was quite surprising since Ryuuji had green hair and fair skin, whilst Katokima had black hair and lightly tanned skin.

And they were roommates. It wasn't awkward for them because Genda used to stay with his older sister and Katokima slept in the same room with his brother for as long she can remember. 

In Kazemaru's side, he was roommates with Yagami Reina. Genda wondered why sharing dorms even existed (since in most schools they would have separate dorms) in the first place. But it was better than staying in a crappy apartment.

It had been a few weeks since he and the teal-haired teenager had started studying in Eisei. The lessons were pretty similar and advanced as well. The only thing Genda disliked was the food; He wasn't used to eating fancy foods. Not even when Kidou Yuuto had thrown a victory party and had hired someone to cater for them.

"History isn't my best subject but I am interested in Philosophy and Psychology because it explores the human mind---"

Genda... didn't mind this, for once in his life. He was happy for the most part.


	5. Prompt 6 & 7: Festival/Inazuma Eleven: Great Road of Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Just Like Me
> 
> Sasanami Unmei met a boy who was exactly like him. The only difference is that this boy had a colder stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs Included:
> 
> Hitofuri Ichiban = The boy who Sasanami meets

" _Sasanami-san!_ Thanks for suggesting the Soccer School Fest!"

  
Sasanami only gave a smile at Otonashi Haruna as he was putting the last of the boxes away in the storage room. It had been forty years since Raimon Jr. High had held a school festival, and it was Sasanami that convinced the headmaster to hold one that was open for all schools. The headmaster agreed, but he couldn't manage the schools that would be part of the festival. 

  
Only a few schools were selected to come to the school event: Teikoku Gakuen, Eisei Gakuen, Oumihara Jr. High, Hakuren Jr. High, Seishou Gakuen, and Outei Tsukonomiya. Even Inakujima was included in the list because they had represented Raimon during the Football Frontier. At the time Sasanami was just a new student who wanted nothing to do with soccer, yet somehow... he was lured in by an unusual spark that he thought he would never see again. 

  
And so here he was: One of the managers for Raimon's soccer team and was in charge of organizing the events. 

  
It was already the ending day. Endou and the schools mentioned had a friendly match. Raimon only lost to Teikoku due to fatigue (what kind of person would play continuously?) and they were finally putting away the props and decorations

  
Haruna helped the taller boy in moving some of the boxes, even though Sasanami had insisted that he can do it himself. While they were doing so, the two heard a rustle in the bushes and a loud yelp coming from outside. "Let me go and check, please." Sasanami puts a hand on the girl's shoulder. Haruna looks at him with a curious expression but nodded anyway. "I'll just put the smaller boxes on the table," She says with a small smile. "I should go and see _Endou-kun_ and the others anyhow!"

  
The two left the storage room, and Haruna had gone off in a different direction. Sasanami went closer to the bushes, and he saw black hair. He hadn't seen any person who had black hair, let alone see anyone with a normal looking-face. "Are you OK?" Sasanami called out, his sounding a little worried.

  
There was no answer, but another rustle in the bushes confirmed that he was stuck on something. "Hold on, let me help you," Sasanami says, getting closer to the bush. There, he had a clear view of the person in the bushes: He had flat-looking black hair, tanned skin, and had blue-colored eyes. He was wearing a jacket with a familiar logo. Sasanami held a hand out to the boy, and the boy was just staring at him with his dull eyes. "Do you need help?" Sasanami asks, and that's when the boy had taken his hand. 

  
It felt cold.

  
Just like his before seeing the spark.

  
Sasanami quickly pulled the boy up, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the boy's stare. "How come you got stuck in there?"

  
"...pushed." The boy answered, his voice barely above a whisper. "Pushed in."

  
Sasanami didn't ask another question, looking to the sides. Silence overcame them for a few moments before the boy spoke again. "...Hitofuri Ichiban. Eisei's manager."

  
"Sasanami Unmei." The taller boy smiled a little, but Ichiban didn't smile back.

  
"Ichiban! Where'd you go?"

  
"...bye." Ichiban waves at Sasanami before going off to the left, dusting the leaves that were on top of his head.

  
Sasanami waved back until he was out of sight, then sighed before sitting on the soft grass.

  
_'His eyes... they were almost like mine.'_ Sasanami thought, now keeping the image of Ichiban's blue-colored eyes staring at him.


	6. Prompt 8: A Kiss In The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midou Reika and Yagami Reina go to the Inazuma Library to study for exams, but a small hint of passion makes them have a sweet moment alone.

The Inazuma Town library wasn't crowded for the first time in ages. It was the perfect place for Yagami Reina and Midou Reika to study for finals week.

At least that's what they both thought to themselves once they had picked a secluded place in the library, which was the encyclopedia section. 

Reina was an honors student while Reika was the school's sports star. The brunette usually didn't have any problem with her grades, but due to the continuous sports events, her grades had dropped lower than average. Oddly enough, it was Urabe Rika that suggested she should get extra credit lessons from the straight-A student.

Reika thought it was a good idea at first. The lessons that Reina was teaching her were easy to understand and comprehend, and she even noticed that Reina's eyes were twinkling whenever they would meet up for a study session on the weekends.

OK, maybe that last part was irrelevant, but that's what Reika noticed for four weeks now.

And in those four weeks, she was catching feelings.

_ "Midou-san?" _ The brunette snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a light boop on her nose. "Are you not feeling well? Your face has been red this entire time." Reina looks at her with a worried expression, which Reika waves off. "I was just thinking about next week. I mean," The brunette gives a light chuckle at her. "Exams are coming up and the nationals are underway." 

"Oh, I see." Reina smiles at her, and Reika swore that she felt her heart skip a beat. Yup, she was catching feelings towards the blue-haired female. But what would her friends think of this? Sure, Reika was non-binary but at that moment she never really thought of being in a relationship with anyone. What was even Reina's sexual orientation? Why did her best friend even suggest an attractive tutor in the first place?!

_ "Midou-san?" _

"Hmm?"

To Reika's surprise, the taller girl that given her a peck on the nose. OK, now the brunette's face was redder than a tomato. She quickly hid her face in her hands, groaning from embarrassment. "What was that?" She blurted out, shocked.

"I guess..." Reika took a small peak at the blue-haired female, whose cheeks were bright pink as her eyes averted to the side. Was the brunette seeing this correctly? "I might have feelings for you. No, I actually do." Reina looks at her directly now, a small smile appearing on her fair-skinned face.

Reika uncovered her tomato-red face, smiling back at her. "It's only been four weeks, _Yagami-san_." She teased, but knowing to herself she kinda failed at that attempt.

Reina gave a light laugh, entwining her hands with Reika's. "Want me to try again? The kiss, I mean." She laughs again, this time sounding awkward.

"I think there are three words to say before we actually try again." Reika chuckled, her charcoal-grey eyes staring into her blue ones. "I love you, Reina."

"I see what you mean." Reina chuckles. "I love you too, Reika."

And they share a soft kiss.


	7. Prompt 9: Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raimon Natsumi doesn't like candy, but maybe she'll change her mind because its her girlfriend that reassures otherwise.

Raimon Natsumi wasn't fond of candy. She liked sweet things such as chocolate and ice cream, but candies didn't suit her tastes. Not even the expensive-looking ones that were being sold in Harajuku. 

So when Kino Aki had bought some candy while they went out on a date, Natsumi tried hiding her discomfort. She didn't tell the green-haired girl that candy wasn't her type of dessert. Natsumi didn't say anything other than schoolwork or anything related to the upcoming Highschool Football Frontier. To say that she was awkward was an understatement.

"Natsumi, do you want one?" The auburn-haired female looked at the candy in Aki's hands: It was a pink-colored strawberry with a chocolate leaf. 

Natsumi  _ really _ wanted to hide the discomfort forming on her face. But there was no way that she can show that to her girlfriend of three months. "Sure. Thank you." The auburn-haired female gives a small grin at her before putting the candy in her mouth.

Huh. Natsumi didn't expect candy to be sweet as chocolate.

"Natsumi, you don't have to hide your discomfort towards me," Aki reassures, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder as she gives a smile at her. "You could've just told me you don't eat candy."

"You like them." Natsumi puts her hand on Aki's. "Maybe I can get used to the sweetness."

"I'm already used to it though." Aki giggled, giving Natsumi a peck on the lips. 

"Hey..." Natsumi puts her arms around Aki's neck. "You taste sweeter than the candy you gave."

Aki only giggles again before the two share a candy-flavored kiss.


	8. Prompt 10: Nightout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karibe Ranko invites Kira Hitomiko out for a late-night outing in Osaka, and they both find out about their own feelings

Kira Hitomiko wasn't a person that would spend their night out on the streets. Yet here she was with Arakumo Gakuen's coach, Karibe Ranko, on a Friday night in Osaka. Hitomiko hadn't known her for long, but she didn't know that the fellow soccer coach had a thing for amusement parks.

Naniwa Land had a special "Jazz" event that goes on for around three months or so. Even though Hitomiko liked jazzy-sounding music, she preferred listening to that kind of music at home with headphones or with the speakers on while she did some work or read a book. Karibe, who was somewhat like her when it comes to strategic tactics, was only there for a live band appearing in one of the nearby food courts.

They arrived in Osaka at five in the afternoon, stayed in the hotel until six-thirty, and arrived at the amusement part at seven-thirty. Like all amusement parks, it was crowded. For about two hours or so the two only played a few parlor games (Hitomiko had scored a bag and cellphone keychain in two shooting games; Karibe managed to won scarves at three rigged carnival games) and by then it was already eight-forty. They sat down on a nearby bench to regain a bit of energy, which resulted in awkward silence.

Hitomiko, if you were to believe it or not, is Bicurious. She didn't have time for a boyfriend or girlfriend but she admits that she was attracted to both. Her train of thoughts halted at a stop when Karibe had tapped her shoulder. "Are you OK? You spaced out." She sighs. "If you didn't want to come here you could've just told me."

"No, no, no, it's not that," Hitomiko gave a weak smile at the brown-haired woman. "I was just thinking of something."

"Was it important?"

"Not really, no."

Karibe nodded, looking at her wristwatch. It was only then Hitomiko noticed her pink rosewood-colored eyes. Funny, this was how she got bicurious in the first place: "Eyes are the windows to the soul", as she heard Midorikawa say to Tatsuya whenever they were together. 

"It's already nine forty-five, huh..." Karibe gave a low whistle, looking up at Hitomiko, who quickly looks away. Karibe raised an eyebrow, giving a small grin. "Were you staring at me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hitomiko says defensively, her face a blushing pink. "What reason would I have to stare at you?"

"You were looking at my eyes, Kira." Karibe chuckled mischievously, making Hitomiko puff her cheek in annoyance. How was she even feeling attraction towards her?

Wait...

"Hey, Kira," Karibe puts her hand on hers. "We haven't known each other long, I know that. But I wanna know what's in your head right now."

Hitomiko heaves a sigh, looking at her hands. "...I don't know about this."

"About...what?" Karibe raises an eyebrow at her.

"This." Hitomiko looks at her now, a tint of pink dusting her face. "I don't know whether to say what I want to you or just act like myself."

"Kira... are you saying that you're confused?" Karibe chuckles at her now, and Hitomiko gives a, "what's so funny" look at her. "Kira, you're not the only one who's feeling confused about their feelings towards someone." She starts, now entwining her hands with Hitomiko's. "You're Bi?"

"Bicurious." Hitomiko corrects her.

"Then I guess we're in the same boat." Karibe puts a strand of hair behind her ear. "For a minute there I thought we were going to be quiet."

The two laugh at this as they stood up, hand in hand. Maybe now Hitomiko wasn't confused about her feelings towards someone.


	9. AU 1: Evillous AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a universe were things go from fine to worse. It all starts with darkness.

"K-Kidou... you don't  _ really _ mean this, right? You're just joking, aren't you?" Endou was trying to hold the last bits of sanity he has left. Tsunami was close to beating him up as Tachimukai holds him down. Kidou, or at least whom they thought was Kidou, only gave a look of indifference as Endou's eyes were staring in disbelief. "I never needed anyone and I most certainly don't need  _ you. _ " 

"Alright, that's it!" Tsunami let's go of the smaller boy's grip. "Tsunami-san! Please don't!" Tachimukai grabs him by the waist in an effort to calm him down. "Violence won't solve anything!" 

"Tachi, don't get in the middle!" Tsunami warns, trying to get out of his grip. "Is that it?" Kidou rolls his eyes at this. "Is that all your resolve can do for you?" "OK NOW, YOU'RE GETTING IT!" Tsunami escapes Tachimukai's grip, pushing Kidou down the ground as he proceeds to repeatedly punch him.

How did this get so far out of hand? Kidou was just fine a few moments ago! Now he was talking about no one understanding him and that he needed no one! Just how was this happening?!

"TSUNAMI!" Endou and Tachimukai pull him back. Tachimukai was the one who had held him back completely, looking at Kidou in disbelief. "What is  _ wrong _ with you?! What will you even gain by beating each other up like this?! This isn't helping at all!" He says, trying to put sense into Kidou's head. 

Endou goes over to Kidou, holding a hand out. "Are you... OK?"

Kidou only stares at his hand before getting himself up, dusting off the invisible dirt on his pants. He stares at Tsunami and Tachimukai with a monotone expression, completely ignoring Endou. "Did that satisfy you?" He mockingly asks. "Do you feel like you accomplished something?"

Tsunami was taking deep breaths while Tachimukai calms him down. The older boy was giving a murderous glare at Kidou, but he calms himself down while holding on to Tachimukai. "You shut your damn mouth or I will finish you. I mean it." He says, gritting his teeth.

"Tsunami, please don't," Tachimukai says in a warning tone. "Same with you, Kidou-san! This is only making it worse!"

"Please, don't," Endou was close to cracking; You could even feel it in his voice. "Listen to Tachimukai! Let's not do this anymore. I'm tired and..." He struggles to get some words out. "I'm tired and I miss my best friend...."

Kidou's expression doesn't change, but he now stares at Endou. "Your best friend is gone." He says darkly. "Get that through your head."

Something in Tachimukai snapped. He lets go of Tsunami (who was in complete shock that the younger boy could feel rage) marches over to Kidou angrily. "Kidou, if you don't shut your mouth, I will---" Tachimukai makes incoherent gestures at him, signaling that he  _ will  _ strangle Kidou with Mugen the Hand even if it means making him shut up.

"Oh?" Kidou smirks at this. "Now the Endou Wannabe is coming after me? Isn't this a treat."

Tachimukai kicks him in the shin, shocking everyone. "I SAID I  **_ WILL  _ ** RESORT TO FORCE, KIDOU!" He shouts at him. "SO STOP IT BEFORE I DO WORSE!"

Everyone only stares at him in disbelief. "Tachimukai, that's enough!" Endou holds the young goalkeeper by his shoulders. 

Kidou doesn't even seem to be fazed at all by Tachimukai's attempt. "I'd love to see you do worse than  _ that. _ It's no wonder you're a goalkeeper. Your kicks are pathetic."

"Kidou please just stop talking---" Endou says but was cut off by Tachimukai's unexpected rage.

Multiple arms come out from his back and grabbed Kidou: Everyone was in disbelief and in fear.

Tachimukai just used Mugen the Hand outside of soccer. 

"Tachimukai!"

"Oi, Yuuki!"

"STOP!" Endou uses God Hand to stop them both, which adds yet another surprise to everyone around the area. "This isn't helping, Tachi! Let him go!"

Reluctantly, Tachimukai puts down Kidou, his face still showing anger. Tsunami swore that the younger boy's eyes lost a spark. "Breathe, Tachi." The older boy says as Tachimukai was breathing heavily. 

"We're all done now, right?" Endou looks at Tsunami and Tachimukai with worry. 

"Aw, am I making you upset?" Kidou mocks once again.

This time, it was Tsunami who had to hold him down as Tachimukai proceeds to try and grab Kidou by the neck. Endou was close to tears already, and now tears were falling down his face.

What was going on...?

"No, please..." Endou lets out a sniffle, and Tachimukai snaps out of his feral-like state. 

Fudou was holding in his anger but now he had enough. "You. Me. Back." He grabs Kidou by the cape and Kidou doesn't budge. "I said. NOW."

"Why would I listen to the likes of you---" "You need to leave. You're making this worse." Fudou cuts him off.

Endou was already sobbing and breathing heavily. "No. Please don't just stop it, please...!"

Kidou doesn't give a look at sympathy. He was just staring at Endou's state with a monotonous expression.

"Let's just get this over with." Kidou says, following Fudou to the back of the school.


	10. AU 2: Deathgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't lose your head, someone says. Yet somehow you tend to lose it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gruesome details, swear words and a severed head. Go to the next chapter if you wish to skip this one.

Jimon Daiki was trying to put in the pieces together once they had woken up in this strange place. Luckily he was with people who he was familiar with, but the difference is that everyone had titles in them and they all had the word "Ultimate" for each one.

Jimon's had the title, "Ultimate Detective", which was something out of character for him. Sure, he liked detective-related stuff and solved some minor mysteries a couple of times before but the title... it was just weird.

The people who were in the Black Room with him were Fudou Akio, Genda Koujirou, Sakuma Jirou, Takanashi Shinobu, Kidou Yuuto, Otonashi Haruna, Kira Hitomiko, Tachimukai Yuuki, a boy with grey hair and looked like he was about to murder everyone in the room, and a pink-haired male who was looking distraught about the whole thing. 

**"Hello everyone! And welcome to the Death game!"** A voice echoed around the room, and the grey-haired male growled angrily. "Game?! What kind of sick joke is this?! You tell us that Death is a game?!" He shouts to the ceiling. Jimon always wondered why people stare at the ceiling whenever a weird voice suddenly appeared, but for now he kept that to himself. **"Aww, the Ultimate Devil is angry! Then again, someone would be angry too..."** The unknown voice chuckles darkly now. It wasn't helping anyone in the room at all. "Who ever you are, explain yourself. Now." Hitomiko says in her usual, stern voice. Only this time rage was tossed into the mix. "Yeah! You better let us out before I'll find your ass, and kick it!" Fudou's anger followed suit. 

The voice chuckles again. **"I thought that we already explained in the first trial! You are all part of the Death game which involves a majority vote!"**

Killing someone by majority? Jimon felt sick to his stomach once that sentence was said so calmly. **"Aww, what's wrong? You guys seemed to have lost color!"** The voice cackled loudly. "This is fucked up! Let us out!" The grey-haired kid was banging one of the walls, but the voice didn't respond to his anger. The pink-haired teen, who looked two years older than him, managed to stop him from breaking the walls. 

"Guess introductions are needed in a situation like this?" Genda asks.

Fudou scoffs at this. "We already know each other."

"I'll introduce, if that's alright." The pink-haired male starts. "I'm Nosaka Yuuma. I'm a soccer player at Outei Tsukonomiya, and I'm a defender."

Jimon clears his throat. Well, it would be better if there was something cleared out, right? "Jimon Daiki. Teikoku Gakuen forward."

The grey-haired male just scoffs. "Haizaki Ryouhei. Forward."

"Wait, you're supposed to be the transfer student this year." Sakuma says to him in shock. Jimon didn't even know that there was going to be a new student. It's funny. Choosing a different career from your former friends makes them not tell anything anymore. That irritated him a little, but for now he needed a way to get out of here. At least alive...

"L-Let's try retracing our steps..." Tachimukai starts. "The voice said something about a trial, right?"

"Yeah." Kidou scratched the back of his head. "We had two minutes inside a white room. I was chained up in a chair and so was Haruna." He looks at his sister with worry, then back to them with the same worried expression. "If we didn't move quickly, we would've been crushed by spikes." 

_"You have to get out alive, ya hear me?!"_

_"Fuck this! I'm not leaving you behind!"_

_"JUST GET OUT, DAIKI!"_

_**"WATARU!!!"** _

Jimon felt sick to his stomach as everyone else told their trials. He wanted to scream--but his mouth stayed shut. After revealing the trials, it was shown that Genda's trial was a different one. He was carrying a yellow box with a padlock. "The trial was just for me to bring this here." Genda says as he puts the box down on the floor. The padlock needed five keys to unlock it. "I'll try mine." Nosaka approaches the box first, twisting the key.

A click was heard. Sakuma, Fudou, and Kidou's keys were effective as well. 

This was getting scary for Jimon and the rest. Haizaki plucked up the courage to use his key to see what was in the box. Once the padlock was removed, Haruna was the first one to take a peek.

She screamed.

Everyone else looked in the box. To their horror, a severed head laid there. It's eyes were open and bloodshot, tears of blood streaming down. Black-colored ooze was squirting out of the neck, and its tongue was out with drool and blood mixed in.

Jimon wanted to puke.

"H-Henmi..." Sakuma was the first one to fall to his knees. "W-Who... WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS?!" 

That voice wasn't joking when it said about them in a Death Game.

There wasn't going to be an easy way out unless they follow the rules.

_**Even if it meant killing their own friend.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the game, "Your Turn To Die--Death by Majority". It's a cool game, and also the feels hurt me a lot--- lemme know if you want a part two!


	11. Prompt 11: Late Car Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaizen Touko stays light one night because of tutoring. Luckily for her, Takanashi Shinobu just got her license and offers to take her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one makes this ship so here I am cooking my own food.   
> Also yes they deserve love.  
> Also listen to the song once they start driving.
> 
> Song Used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HwnP-eUgEbI

It was already seven in the evening, and yet the Prime Minister's daughter was still waiting in front of the large building for one of her bodyguards to pick her up. If only her dad was easy to convince when it came to her independence. Well, if you're an only child then convincing your only parental figure in life would be a lot of work. Zaizen Touko expected this to happen, but her dad didn't listen. She couldn't blame him though. He was busy and Touko was his only daughter. 

Though she would like to be free from tutoring every once in a while.

Touko was about to call her father when a familiar car parks nearby. It was a Ford Mustang Convertible, which was one of the trending cars that rich kids wanted to buy. It was also one of the most expensive cars to ever be sold. Touko remembered that even Kidou couldn't afford it due to finances. So who did that car belong too?

Her question was answered when Touko saw a different shade of pink pop out of the driver's seat. Coral-colored eyeshadow emphasized her light blue colored eyes as her hair was in the usual side ponytail. A black tank top along with some sort of net shirt fitted her slender figure along with her grey-colored leggings and platform sneakers. "Yo, Princess." The girl waves at her with a grin, and Touko rolls her eyes as she manages to hide the blush on her cheeks. "You keep calling me that. We're in high school already, _Takanashi-san._ " She says with a huff.

"Oh? Says the one who still takes tutoring lessons." Takanashi Shinobu chuckles at her. "Lemme guess; Your dad didn't pick you up?"

Was it too obvious?

"My bodyguard was supposed to come." Touko answered quickly.

The grin on Takanashi's face turns into a frown. "I can't leave a princess alone." She opens the door to the passenger's seat. "Get in. I'll drive ya home."

"I'll pass and wait." Touko says dismissively. Not that she didn't want to, but the fact that it was going to be a long-hour ride back to her place and that maybe Takanashi had other things to do aside from picking up a girl. "You must have other stuff to do." She adds.

"I recently just got my card." Takanashi shows the former defender her driver's license. "I passed after a few weeks and I can finally drive my pops' gift to me."

"That must've cost him." Touko says. She knows that the ex-Shin Teikoku Member wasn't as rich as Kidou, but they were pretty well-off with food, the clothes on their backs and a roof on their heads. 

"Yeah... it did." Takanashi smiles a little, which was a rare sight for Touko to see. "My dad literally worked his butt off for this, and me passing my driver's exam was worth the wait."

Touko smiled. "So this means you're just driving at night?"

"Yup. Got nothin' to do except enjoy the breeze." Takanashi gestures to the open passenger's door. "Wanna enjoy the night air with me, Princess?"

So with a lot of convincing, Touko did get in Takanashi's car and they drove off onto the highway. It wasn't an awkward ride, but the silence wasn't really fitting for it either. She had to admit, the car was comfy and the night air was actually refreshing. "Hey, mind if I turn on the radio?" Takanashi asks her, and she just nods. With a few flicks, the static from the radio turns into words. 

**_"Heogongeul tteodoneun_ **   
**_Jageun meonjicheoreom_ **   
**_Jageun meonjicheoreom_ **   
**_Nallineun nuni naramyeon_ **   
**_Jogeum deo ppalli nege_ **   
**_Daheul su isseul tende"_ **

"Guess that Korean boyband really took the world by storm, didn't they?" Touko chuckles and Takanashi just grins at her. She didn't like admitting it, but BTS songs somehow sets the mood... until a drop of water plops on her nose. "What the heck? Rain?" Takanashi grumbles as she fumbles for the switch to put the roof back, Touko using her back as a somewhat shelter from the pouring rain. Once the roof was back on, they both sighed in relief. "Sorry about that. That rain came out of nowhere..." Takanashi mumbled, using the windshield to clear the front view.

The clear lights from the poles were now giving a blurry, yet somehow pleasing aesthetic view as they drive along the rainy highway. "Hey, they have a Japanese version of this." She hears Takanashi say. "I have the CD if you want." 

"Nah, it's cool." Touko waves it off, still staring at the rain-covered window. Takanashi glances at her before letting out a chuckle. "You know somethin'?" She starts, and Touko looks at her. "This song fits the mood. Think about it, we're graduating soon. We're gonna get jobs, get married, travel... heck, anything we want just right after. We'll go our own ways and.. well, let time fly by."

"You're right." Touko heaved a sigh. "What's your plan after graduation, _Takanashi-san?_ "

"Just Shinobu is fine with me, Princess." Takanashi teased. "But I'm planning to travel abroad with my family. It's the least I can do for them." She answers with a small smile once more.

_**" **Nunkkocci tteoreojyeoyo  
Tto jogeumssik meoreojyeoyo  
Bogo sipda (bogo sipda)  
Bogo sipda (bogo sipda)  
Eolmana gidaryeoya  
Tto myeot bameul deo saewoya  
Neol boge doelkka (neol boge doelkka)  
Mannage doelkka (mannage doelkka)"**** _

"Hmm, you're lucky." Touko says. "I'm just going blind."

"Pretty rare for someone like you." Takanashi teased again, this time making the former defender blush. "But then again, that's what everyone does nowadays, Princess." Takanashi adds.

They talk all through out the drive, and despite the rain being loud... what was heard was their own feelings towards the future. Who knows? Maybe one day Touko will finally know what she wants after graduation, and Takanashi would be able to help her family travel to new places. Though scary, the future will wait for them.

It was already ten in the evening when Takanashi parked her car in front of Touko's house. They both got out of the car, Touko already on the front steps as Takanashi followed behind. "Thanks for taking me home, Shinobu." She smiles at her. Takanashi gives a shrug and a grin. "Heh. No problem. Just call me whenever." 

Once at the door, Touko faces Takanashi with a nervous grin, her face red. "Hey... if it's OK with you, wanna do this again?"

Takanashi smiled for real this time. "Sure. And maybe... we can go out?"

Touko was taken aback, but the nervous grin fades from her face. "Yeah. We should---Does Saturday sound good?"

"Definitely." Takanashi waves a goodbye as she descends down the steps. Touko doesn't go inside the house, but she does once Takanashi's car was out of sight.


End file.
